


Tourmaline

by androidkisser



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, First Love, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: “Gods, I don't care,” he breathed. “I've thought every inch of you was beautiful since before I could even hold a practice sword, scars and all.”





	Tourmaline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I love this pairing and so I just wanted to throw together something nice to celebrate how wonderful these two are together.   
> My knowledge of Fates isn't so great, so please pardon any inconsistencies, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.

Reina sighed, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms curling around them. It was hardly the first time she had visited his quarters, though it was the first time she had lain upon his bed. Luxuriously soft, she noted, though she surmised that was not entirely his choice.

Her armor lay in an untidy pile in a corner of the room; at present, she was wearing only a simple, flowing white night gown, and modest underwear, though the former covered the latter entirely. She looked down at her left hand, and gazed upon the ring that now adorned her finger. Though it was delicate and elegant, it felt as if it weighed more than the naginata resting against the stone wall beside her. She ran the fingers of her other hand across its surface; the single tourmaline gem, set into the golden band, glinted softly in the waning light.

It was no simple store bought item – it had been designed especially for her, and even to her untrained eye, the craftsmanship was without fault. Though most elected to use a simpler gemstone in pride of place for this kind of a ring, he had spoken at length of how he had steadfastly rejected all advice on the matter from others.

“Of course only the best would do,” he had said, closing his hands around hers. The stone itself was chosen for reasons that she could scarce believe he had invested the time into – it was almost _inconceivable_ to her that he had gone to the effort of locating a gem of the perfect hue and intensity to match her eyes.

She would have been more than content with that reasoning alone, but of course, he had more. Purple, or more accurately violet, as he told her, was universally known across all realms to be a comfortable middle ground between an aggressive red, and a tranquil blue.

“It describes you perfectly, wouldn't you say?”

She would have said so much, had she not been tongue tied, and choked up with emotion. To think that he would go to those lengths, just for her... it still had yet to sink in. A matter of days had passed since his proposal, to which she had said yes, a thousand times yes, in the space of a giddy heartbeat.

Despite it all, somehow, she felt unworthy. He had been _proud_ to announce their engagement to everyone, yet as she gazed upon the youthful faces in the small crowd that had gathered earlier that day, she found herself unable to silence the part of her that wondered _why._ Why her, of all people?

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye, and rolled down her cheek. She was undeniably the most content she had ever been, and yet here she was, on the verge of sobbing. _How utterly pathetic_ , she thought. She wiped away the errant teardrop as another took its place, seething a little at how easily the self-pity had bubbled to the surface.

The heavy oak door swung open then, the draft ruffling the sides of the bedsheets, and her – she almost couldn't even _think_ the word – fiancé sauntered into the room, closing the door behind himself with a gentle knock on the frame.

“My apologies,” said Corrin, a little out of breath, “I had forgotten to remind Felicia that we'd require two breakfasts prepared in the morning.”

Reina looked up at him with a smile – his eyes were fixed on her, though they were not seeking her own. They travelled from the tips of her toes, upward to her knees, and the very smallest window of skin at her thigh revealed by her sitting position. Another woman may have scolded him, but she found it reassuring, comforting, to see a pale blush grace his cheeks.

“We should have a few days' respite, now,” he went on, shaking his head lightly as if to shake his vision free from her bare skin, though it appeared to be to no avail. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his gaze travelling upwards, and coming to rest on her face. A concerned frown settled on his features, as he caught her eye. “Your eyes... they're all swollen. Were you...?”

“It's nothing to worry yourself over,” Reina replied, her hand finding its way to his shoulder. “I simply found myself a little overwhelmed, that's all.”

“If something is troubling you, then... please,” Corrin whispered, his own hand resting atop her knee.

Reina made a sound that was a little way between a sigh and a laugh. Hiding things from him now would set a bad precedent for their future, if this was truly what he wanted.

“I suppose I'm still a little taken aback by the whole thing,” she said, gently. “It's quite hard to believe you're as taken with me as you say.”

Corrin looked surprised for a brief moment, his eyes widening, before his expression regained a modicum of composure. “Taken with you is a little understatement,” he said, a small smile on his face. “From what Orochi tells me, it was no different when I was a child. But tell me, is that all? It's quite a lot for me to take in too, but...”

“That's all,” Reina replied, before she shook her head. “No, that isn't all.”

“Please, go on,” he implored, his eyes filled with worry. His hand ran over her scarred shin, then back up to her knee. It was as if there never truly was a real distance between them, even after all of those long years.

“People will talk,” she said, sullenly. “I'm not concerned with what they say about me, but of you... the thought of what they may say behind your back worries me. I don't want them to doubt you for a second.”

Corrin leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak, but as she raised a gentle hand, he sat back in place.

“There's also the matter of... well, forgive me for being presumptuous, but I would assume that someone of your standing – well, that is to say – by taking a wife, you mean to someday have children, yes?”

Truthfully, the boy hadn't even considered that yet; he had ruminated on a great many things as he mustered the courage to ask her parents for her hand, but this had not been one of them.

“This isn't to rush you, but... to state the obvious, it isn't entirely certain how much longer that... well...”

It seemed to be a sore spot. Of course it was.

“Reina...”

“When we stood in front of our comrades, I couldn't help but go back to being the girl from years back,” she said, her usually steady voice shaking as she spoke. “I wanted something more for you. I found myself thinking that I'd be satisfied simply to watch over you again.”

It all took a moment to sink in. They sat in silence for a time, until he finally found the words.

“This isn't just about me, Reina,” he said, finally. “You told me that I had grown to be someone you depended on every day, didn't you?”

“I... suppose I did, didn't I,” Reina replied, sheepishly.

“For one, I could never deprive you of that,” he began. “That's not saying I'm anything special, but if that's how you see me, and what you need, then that's what you'll continue to get from me, every day.”

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face, unable to stop herself smiling when it simply fell back into place. He really needed a haircut.

“As for... well, I can't say it's something of a priority right now, but if when the time comes...” he trailed off, searching for the right words. “If you can't have children, it doesn't bother me. You're the one I want to spend my life with, no matter what's to come.”

Reina breathed a sigh of relief, feeling one of the heaviest burdens lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps he would think differently when the time came, but for now, it was enough to hear his reassurances.

“And if anyone thinks to say things behind our backs... well, for starters, they would have you to deal with,” he said with an impish grin, “and secondly – I don't care. I'm happy with you, happier than I thought I could be.”

Her breath hitched, hearing him say such sweet things to her, as he had done in the past. They were more innocent back then, naturally, though they felt every bit as honest as the ones he would shout to her as she trained, all those years ago.

“I'm glad to hear these things,” she whispered, “I am.”

“I plan to spend the rest of my life making you believe them,” he said, leaning in to kiss her, one hand remaining planted firmly on the mattress to hold him steady, the other snaking its way around to her back.

Though she welcomed the warmth of his touch, she inched away when she felt his fingertips lifting the very edge of the gown, causing him to break away from the kiss and look right at her, his breath heavy.

“I'm sorry,” he said, “maybe the moment wasn't – I just wanted to be closer to you...”

“It's nothing like that,” she said, pulling his wrist back to where it was. “It's just... well, my back is a little – a lot – worse than my face, and I wasn't sure if you...”

“Gods, I don't care,” he breathed. “I've thought every inch of you was beautiful since before I could even hold a practice sword, scars and all.”

“Truly?”

“Truly,” he echoed, his hand slipping under the hem of her gown.

As his lips met hers once more, and his hand skated over the surface of her back, she felt a sense of years of pent-up affection and desire spilling forth from his being. The heavy exhales that came between kisses, the way his fingertips took their time to trace every scar, every wound, almost as if he were memorising them – she knew he meant his words. The gods only knew how long he had waited for this moment.

A warmth spread through her entire body, over the steady course of what felt like an eternity – the slaughter of a thousand Nohrians could never fill her with as much fulfilment as she felt right now.

His hands slid further and further up her back, raising her gown, yet raising no objections. Eventually, it lay bunched at her chest, and he seemed to almost beg her with his eyes to raise her arms. His desire was palpable, now, though it wasn't simply the desire to see more of her, it was the desire to make her see just how wanted she was.

A needy gasp escaped his lips as she crossed her arms in front of her and lifted the gown from her body; though her stomach and torso was equally as marred, he didn't seem to care. If anything, it only served to endear her to him even more – the woman he knew as impossibly strong, bloodthirsty on the battlefield, was laid bare in front of him, only for him, both physically and emotionally.

He pushed her backwards gently, supporting her back as he did so, and she thought it amusing that he would treat her so gently – unsurprising, yet amusing. She had a mind to take him off guard, to flip him on to his back and show him just how gentle he _didn't_ have to be, but she wouldn't let herself get in the way of feelings that had been kept under wraps for so long.

Her stomach was taut, and well defined, and he wasted no time lowering his head to it to kiss every inch his lips could reach. Reina's hands ran through his silver hair, scratching softly behind his ears and winding handfuls around her fingers, gripping tighter when he used his teeth or tongue. Battle hardened she may have been, but she was still a woman first and foremost.

He was inexperienced, often lingering too long or not long enough in some spots, but then, it was her job to educate him. She actually preferred this to the alternative – that he knew exactly what he was doing, thanks to the help of another, or many women. He had practically saved himself for her, for her touch, her taste, her scent – and she did not intend to disappoint him, after he had so readily accepted her for all her perceived flaws and insecurities.

Reina's hands guided his head upwards, and she caught sight of the crimson flush across his cheeks. He had aged beautifully, she thought to herself. The childish features that she had once found simply _cute_ were now impossibly handsome, and she couldn't help but think from the way he looked at her, that he found her more attractive now, as she was, than he had in the past.

As she intended with his head held in such a way, his eyes naturally fell to her breasts; unlike most of her body, they were entirely free of any of the signs of combat. Her nipples were stiffened, and as she pulled his head ever closer, his already hot breath almost seemed to become hotter on her skin, sending tingles along the entire length of her body. Her head swam, and she almost sank her nails into the base of his neck as he instinctively took her nipple into his mouth. The attention he lavished upon her was intoxicating – it had been so long since she had felt this way, and for it to be _him_ of all people, someone so kind, caring, brave...

“Corrin,” Reina whispered. “Corrin... gods, I love you...”

“And I you, Reina,” he managed to croak, in a decidedly cute manner. “I always have, and I always will.”

He sank back into her embrace. The night was theirs, and theirs alone.

 


End file.
